


Merry Birthday

by winternightlullaby



Series: Ereri Family [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Model Eren, No Name Levi, Rimming, mama!Eren, overprotective!Levi, papa!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternightlullaby/pseuds/winternightlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Levi wanted was to spend his Christmas birthday with his lovely husband and adorable six month old baby boy. His Christmas birthday fantasy was to watch them open up gifts that he bought and see their faces light up. Riren would squeal happily and give him drooling kisses while attempting to take a bite out of the personally handcrafted and thoroughly cleaned teddy bear. Eren would shyly tell him that his present was going to come at night and Levi would expect him wearing candy cane striped panties to bed, sauntering over to him with precum already staining the front out of eagerness. Guess what that leads to? Mind blowing Christmas birthday sex. Sex that he wasn't going to get thanks to this godforsaken Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> God I know I'm late to the party, but I couldn't finish this story before Christmas! Sorry for the delay! If there are grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm changing them later. I'm tired...

Merry Christmas! But in Levi's case, happy birthday! Sharing his birthday with the jolly fat man had its perks, like everyone celebrating the holiday so Levi wouldn't be annoyed by a shit ton of people wishing him a happy year older and leave him with a shit ton of gifts that he would find storage for. But dating Eren years before they got married were the best Christmases and birthdays of his life. Eren wished him happy birthday before saying 'Merry Christmas,' providing him gifts for both occasions and never failing to make the day specifically for him and not the holiday. Having their baby months ago had Levi ready to share his special day with him and to make a landmark for his first Christmas.

That was a few weeks before Christmas. But now...

All he wanted was to spend his Christmas birthday with his lovely husband and adorable six month old baby boy. His Christmas birthday fantasy was to watch them open up gifts that he bought and see their faces light up. Riren would squeal happily and give him drooling kisses while attempting to take a bite out of the personally handcrafted and thoroughly cleaned teddy bear. The bear he had made was dark forest green with two intertwining wings on the back. One was white for Eren, the other dark blue for him. Eren would kiss him deeply under the mistletoe with the customized diamond bracelet around his wrist, the beautiful jewelry's value paling in comparison to the value of his love's happiness. Eren would shyly tell him that his present was going to come at night and Levi would expect him wearing candy cane striped panties to bed, sauntering over to him with precum already staining the front out of eagerness. Guess what that leads to? Mind blowing Christmas birthday sex. Sex that he wasn't going to get thanks to this godforsaken Christmas party.

That's right, his fantasy wasn't happening in any way, shape or form right now. You know why? Because their so-called friends all wanted to come over to give gifts for Riren and decided to make it a party. He wasn't letting any of those bastards in until he inspected and approved of the gifts they wanted to give his precious baby. No one was going to give his Riren a dirty-ass, baby-threatening fucking gift while he was around.

He strode to the living room where he knew his family would be, leaning on the door frame as warmth spread in his chest. On the couch lay Eren, snoring loudly with Riren on his chest. The baby had Eren's gorgeous features, from his tan skin, round face, chubby cheeks and tufts of brunet hair. The only difference was the soft grey eyes from Levi, his father's far more fiercer. Eren had put him in a new onesie for Christmas, an emerald green color with red and white snowflakes on it. Their son was wide awake, curiously reaching out a hand to grab Eren's nose. Eren was far too tired to flinch. Poor baby. Riren couldn't sleep well at night unless Eren cuddled with him and wailed whenever Eren put him in his crib. This was always the end result. Levi smiled to himself as Riren slowly crawled up Eren's chest, tempted to grab his face again. He swooped in to save him.

Riren was whisked up by Levi, shrieking happily as Levi whirled him around.

"Stop messing with Mama, Riren. He needs his sleep." He didn't flinch when Riren grabbed at his hair, giggling like it was a game. He could never be mad at him. Levi nuzzled his cheek, making their son smile and shake with laughter. Eren stirred at the noise, opening his eyes sleepily as he rolled to sit up. Levi took a seat next to him and leaned in for a kiss, catching his lips tenderly. Eren smiled and kissed back, pulling away to peck Riren on the forehead.

"Morning. And happy birthday." Levi nuzzled his cheek adoringly.

"Thank you. You seem tired." Eren nodded slowly as he yawned and stretched.

"Riren wanted to play rather than sleep, so I had to play airplane until he fell asleep. My arms are sore..." He rubbed his bicep, pouting as it still hurt. Riren, seeing him upset, crawled out of Levi's arms and rubbed his mouth on Eren's arm in a pseudo-kiss. It caused more drool, but Eren grinned and patted his head. Levi ran his hand through his husband's hair. Maybe he could convince Eren to forget their plans so they could spend Christmas alone.

"How about we cancel the party so you can rest?" he asked, feigning innocence. The mention of the party sprang Eren to life, his eyes widening in shock. Panic set off and Eren was flying off the couch, running up the stairs. Levi and Riren stared as he almost tripped.

"I almost forgot!" It took just a few minutes for him to brush his teeth, running back down the stairs.

Levi groaned. He wanted to go through with the fucking party after all. Riren touched his face, pouting because his father looked unhappy. Levi couldn't help but smile, touching his forehead to the baby's.

"I think Riren wants to just spend Christmas with us. Right, Riren?" Wanting to please him, Riren smiled widely with gums and tiny teeth. Eren rolled his eyes, scooping Riren into his arms.

"You just don't want people coming over and dirtying up the house. Riren wants the party, don't you, Riren?" He smiled beautifully like he did on magazine covers, making Riren cheer and hug him as tight as his tiny body could. Eren looked at Levi smugly in victory. Levi glared at him. No one could resist that smile. Manipulative son of a bitch.

"It's my birthday. I can't make demands for my own birthday?" Eren was rocking Riren in his arms, looking at Levi strangely.

"You make demands all the time. And this is Riren's first Christmas!" Levi didn't want to hear it, grumbling.

"So fucking what? He's not gonna remember it." Eren froze. There was definitely something wrong. He stepped up in front of him, stretching a hand out to caress his cheek. His eyes were filled with worry.

"What's wrong, Levi? You usually like it when we do things for Riren. Remember Halloween? You and him dressed up the way you do for concerts and went all out to make sure he was buried in candy. He won't remember it later on, but he was happy that time. You don't want that for his first Christmas?" Levi sighed, hugging them both and kissing Riren on the head.

"I do, but I don't want those idiots ruining his first Christmas," he spat bitterly. Eren chuckled and kissed him gently. As angry as he sounded, he would make the most of the situation for his and Riren's sake.

"It'll be fine! Here, take Riren for a bit. I need to clean up the kitchen for a bit." He handed him to Levi, who took him without hesitation. While Eren left to tidy up, Levi rocked Riren as he walked to their tall Christmas tree, the bottom littered with presents. Most were for the guests, but Eren's and Riren's were the most important. He knelt down and set Riren on the ground, Riren curiously crawling up to the teddy bear Levi wrapped up for him. Riren grabbed the gift and looked it over, then tried to bite the paper. Levi was quick to scoop him up.

"Ah ah, that's dirty," he scolded with little malice. Riren simply grinned up at him and patted his cheek, turning to the presents and waving his feet around. Levi smiled sadly. This peace wasn't going to last. Not with the imbeciles coming over...

Their doorbell rang and Levi sighed.  _'Here we fucking go...'_

Eren peeked over from the kitchen. "Get the door!"

Levi got up with Riren in his arms, going to the door. Dread filled his core with each step, the voices of idiocy just behind the door. He took a breath as he touched the door knob, looking at Riren. Riren puffed his cheeks out at him, eyes innocent. Levi shook his head, groaning in frustration. He opened the door.

And was greeted by Hell's spawn. Nope, it was Hanji and Isabel. Actually he was right, Hell spawn. They were both too excited and screeched when he opened the door. Everyone else was behind them with smiles.

"Merry Christmas!" Hanji and Isabel shouted, holding two boxes with holes in them. Erwin strode forward, looking proud as ever. He smiled at Riren.

"Merry first Christmas, Riren. Remember your Uncle Erwin?" Behind him, Isabel was muttering about Erwin not being family. Riren stared at Erwin, more specifically, those ungodly eyebrows. He didn't like this uncle because he laughed stupid and annoyed his papa. He stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry, surprising them. Levi wordlessly wiped his mouth with a handkerchief and shut the door on them.

"Eren!" he called out. "Riren doesn't want a party-"

The door flew open again, much to Levi's irritation. Hanji was back.

"You're so silly! We can't leave until we've given him our presents at least!" Levi frowned. Eren would've wanted them to stay for that. The things he did for fucking love.

"Fine. But I'm gonna inspect everything. Get behind the door. And the grandparents go first." Carla and Grisha were quick to get in front, Levi's parents behind them. Hanji looked deflated with her gift, but obediently stood aside for the family. Carla held out her gift, a slew of new baby clothes in various colors. She had made them herself, including several hats to protect him from the cold. Levi would just have to wash them before Riren could wear them. He smiled softly.

"Thank you, Carla. They look nice. What do you think, Riren?" His son quickly agreed and reached out to touch the clothes, but Carla smiled and held them out of his reach.

"Papa has to wash them first." She winked at Levi, perfectly understanding him. He was grateful. Grisha gave his grandson a kiss and followed his wife in. Levi's parents were next, his mother Kuchel holding out some baby toys with the biggest grin on her face. Kenny was carrying the rest in a toy box. Knowing his mother, she cleaned them thoroughly.

"Thank you,  _maman_." She kissed them both and Kenny nodded to them and both went inside. Now it was Hanji, practically drooling in excitement.

"Mine and Isabel's are surprises! We want Riren to open them himself!" Never say that to Levi. He needed to protect his precious baby. What if something jumped out and scared him? Hanji did that last time for the baby shower by bringing an ugly doll of a naked man with no dick. Riren was supposed to play with that shit? No, he cried so much that Levi made Hanji sit outside until she could behave again.

"As fucking if. What'd you get him? If you don't tell me, I'm canceling Christmas. Don't think I won't." Hanji shrugged, unfazed by his threat.

"Okay, but I had a really good present-" Her box barked. Isabel's meowed right after. Both looked horrified at him. Levi struggled to breathe calmly. No one cared about Riren like he did. Those inconsiderate bastards.

"What if he's allergic to those fucking furballs? He's too young to get tested." Hanji smiled sheepishly.

"I can test him-"

"We aren't doing any under the table shit with my son, shitty glasses," he interrupted heatedly. "Take both of them home. You too, Isabel. No pets for Riren until we know if he's allergic."

Isabel pouted. "But we brought them for him..."

Levi glared. "And if he can't breathe...?"

She sniffed. "I guess you're right, bro. Okay..." She and Hanji left to drop off the puppy and kitten at their respective places. Erwin and Armin were next. Erwin was rolling in a stroller with a bow that Levi recognized as one he had already bought Riren months ago. But he took it anyway in case something happened to his. Armin carried a baby seat with the same colors as the stroller, handing it to Levi. Levi had that one too, but it was nice.

Reiner and Bertolt had brought toy cars. Those small metal ones that could easily fit in a baby's mouth. Assholes. Those were clearly choking hazards. That was going into storage until Riren was older.

Krista brought a knitted blanket. That's going in the laundry. Ymir brought baby slippers. Laundry. Connie and Sasha brought potato chips. Choking hazard. Sasha took the honor of preventing that by eating the chips herself. Mikasa brought a handcrafted scrapbook of his family. That was surprisingly heartwarming. His friends Erd, Gunther, Petra and Auruo gave Riren a new cradle swing. Nope, he could fall off if he crawled too far. His rejection made Auruo bite his tongue in shame. They couldn't make it, but Eren's other friends sent a play table. Unlike other tables, it had sharp corners. Motherfuckers wanted to hurt his baby. He'll slam their heads in with a corner. But he forced a smile and swore to notify them of their incoming death to give them a headstart to run away to a different country. Mike gave them pine-scented candles. The fuck? Riren could get burned. And if he didn't like the smell, he could choke. Mike, you're an asshole. The candle was going into his and Eren's bedroom.

And finally, Marco and Jean. They were rolling in something that reached the knee and covered with a sheet. Levi narrowed his eyes.

"It's rolling. It's dangerous. No." Marco quickly held up his hands.

"W-wait! It's just on a dolly to help carry it." Jean trembled as Levi approached. The two-toned haired quickly whipped off the sheet. It was a wooden rocking horse. Riren stared in awe. Eren came into the room, crossing his arms over his chest when he saw the horse.

"A horse from a horseface." Jean growled and opened his mouth to shout at him, but Levi's glare kept him quiet.

"We'll take it," said Levi, then walked over to Eren, kissing him. He leaned to Eren's ear.

"My present's way better than theirs." Eren grinned. Riren would love Levi's over everyone else's regardless.

"Of course it is."

* * *

What Eren and Levi dreaded the most was having people hold Riren. It hurt to see him looked confused when Levi handed him off, babbling pitifully as he was taken. Giving him to the grandparents, Mikasa and Armin were fine, but Riren was uncomfortable with anyone else. As for Levi, he refused to hold any baby unless it was him. Eren was talking to Armin and Mikasa in the kitchen while Riren was given to Jean, who wanted to learn how to hold a baby before he and Marco could even think of having one of their own. Levi couldn't help but peek over to make sure Riren wasn't in any danger. He felt uneasy to let his son with other people, even his friends. He was distracting himself by talking to Erwin, Mike and Hanji about an upcoming tour through Asia. He looked over at Riren, who was beginning to fuss. Before the overprotective daddy instincts could take over, Hanji called out to him.

"Levi? Are you listening?" He sighed and turned to them. His heart didn't feel right to ignore his son for a second.

Riren trembled as Jean bounced him up onto his shoulder. He didn't like being held by anyone who wasn't his mama or papa. Where was Mama and Papa? Why'd they leave him? D-did they not want him anymore? Why'd they give him to a horseface?

People crowded around him, pinching his cheeks and patting his head. No one was allowed to do that but his mama. The horse holding him was trying to make funny faces, but Riren hit his cheek in a little slap. He kicked wildly, trying to climb Jean's shoulder to get a look around. Jean grimaced.

"Hey! Quit it!" He was ignored. Riren hiccuped a sob, tears threatening to fall when he didn't see his parents. He wanted his mama and papa and play with them under the Christmas tree. He didn't like this party anymore.

"Waaaaah!" he cried, kicking and moving around to get away from everyone. His cry alerted the father they dreaded.

Levi hurried to the living room, seeing his son crying and trying to fling himself out of Jean's hold. Seeing Levi, Riren cried harder and struggled to reach him, his little arms nowhere close to him. He stiffened as he strode to Jean, a calm, dead smile on his face. Jean handed him over immediately. Riren clung to his papa's neck, sniffing, trembling, hiccuping and still upset. Levi stroked his back soothingly, kissing his cheek lovingly. As he turned to the others, he seemed to be the charming vocalist he was on stage.

"He's cranky (because of you idiots). It's time for his nap. I'm going to have to end the party early (Get the fuck out). I hope to see you all again before New Year's (like hell)." Sasha nervously raised her hand.

"Uh...we should at least clean up for you guys." She yelped when Levi turned to her sharply, glaring for a split second.

"That's not necessary. Goodbye." He turned to Eren, who stared back. He smirked darkly. It was time to spend Christmas the way he wanted.

* * *

It took four lullabies, half an hour of airplane, several plays of peekaboo, and a huge bubble bath to make Riren smile again. He, Levi and Eren were next to their Christmas tree, all of the presents gone except for theirs. Eren helped him unwrap his gift with Levi stopping him from chewing on the paper. Riren was squealing when he saw the teddy bear, hugging it when Eren handed it to him and drooling on Levi as a kiss. Levi calmly smiled and kissed him, letting him crawl away with the new bear. Eren sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"He looks happy." Levi smirked.

"Of course. It's my present after all." He reached for the box for Eren and handed it to him.

"His mama gets a present too." Eren curiously took the box, unwrapping and opening the gift. Levi's pride soared when he looked ecstatic to see the diamond bracelet. A key in diamonds glittered against the Christmas tree lights. His name, Levi's and Riren's were engraved in different metal shapes. Eren kissed him deeply.

"I love it. But what's the key mean?" he asked, lifting the key up in the light. Levi frowned, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Don't laugh, but it means the key to my heart..." He felt embarrassed to say it out loud, but there was a sense of love underneath it all. Eren's smile warmed when he hugged him close. He knew how hard it was for Levi to say his feelings out loud without feeling awkward.

"That's really sweet." He let go and went for a present near the tree. "Here's the one Riren picked out for you."

Levi smiled as he opened up the present, chuckling to himself as he removed the tissue on the top. Underneath was a locket. Levi lifted it and opened, pleased to see a picture of Riren and Eren inside.

"I figured you would want something like that when you're on tour. Maybe you'd feel less lonely." Levi smiled. He hated going on tour because of that. But it was comforting to see his family and they were at different time zones so Skype wasn't always convenient. Eren held up a duplicate, this one with Levi and Riren.

"One for me when I have to do fashion shows abroad." Levi grinned, then held his hand out.

"Now where's mine from you?" he asked, half-hoping that Eren was reserving it for the bedroom. Eren frowned.

"You're so greedy. I have something for you, but that'll have to wait for tonight when Riren's asleep." He blushed and whispered the last part, hoping their son wouldn't understand. Levi quirked a brow.

"Oh? Like what?" he teased, hand brushing against Eren's nape. It made him shiver and lean into his body. Before Eren could answer, a bundle of mistletoe landed in his lap. They looked ahead and saw Riren trying to hide behind his bear, peeking over and quickly ducking when they were still looking. Eren chuckled.

"I think he wants us to kiss under the mistletoe." Riren squirmed and looked at his parents expectantly. Levi caressed his husband's cheek.

"Then we shouldn't disappoint him, should we?" he asked, his voice dipping down huskily. Eren blushed, then took the branch and held it above their heads. Levi was quick to kiss him, Eren kissing back just as hard. Riren giggled and hugged his teddy bear, biting the ear.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Riren clutched his new teddy bear in the crib, sleeping soundly with his thumb in his mouth. He was perfectly content now that he had a teddy to play with. Eren kissed him good night and went to the bedroom, sighing and taking off his pants. He wore Levi's gift all day, making sure that no one noticed. Mikasa did, joking and teasing him by wondering if he was allowed to take certain clothing home from photo shoots. He had done sleepwear photos for the holidays, posing with Annie who wore candy striped panties and a snowy camisole. He was able to ask for a pair of the panties and made sure Levi never knew about them.

Imagining what Levi would do to him in these turned him on, making him squirm throughout the party. Riren's crying had distracted him, but the smoldering look Levi sent his way after he sent everyone home set it all back. He had taken his bath with Riren, cleaning himself while stopping his son from eating bubbles. Now he was waiting for Levi to finish. In that time, he was struggling to put on a pair of thigh highs that Armin gave him as a gift. He was way too nervous to put them on, shakily pulling them up and disregarding the garter belt with the gift. He jumped when he heard the shower stop. Eren froze, chills running down his spine. He didn't want to displease his husband, even though he was sure he'd like it. But he had already gotten them dirty by thinking about tonight, the panties already sticky with precum. Maybe he should take them off and have normal sex...

The door to the bathroom flung open. Levi stepped out with a towel on, his hair already dried. He looked up and was surprised to see Eren in panties and thigh highs. He smirked, already getting a hard on. Eren did a circle, secretly nervous but keeping his voice leveled.

"You like it?" he asked. Levi dropped his towel in reply, stroking his cock.

"Get on the bed." He liked it. Hell yeah. Eren practically flew to the bed, palming himself as he watched Levi grow harder. Levi reached for the drawer next to the bed for lube and a condom. He wanted to spoil Riren some more before giving him a sibling. He lubed his fingers and cock and got on the bed. Eren went on all fours and lifted his waist up. His heart thumped in excitement and he shivered in anticipation, his cock aching for relief. He yelped in surprise when Levi simply pushed his panties to the side, not bothering to remove them. He cried out when Levi's tongue traced his entrance. He reached out to jerk himself off, but Levi grabbed his hand.

"No, I want you to cum because of me." Eren's eyes dotted with tears of frustration, desperate to get off.

"You're mean..." Levi licked his lips.

"My birthday and my Christmas present." He turned his attention back to Eren's ass and started licking, forcing the tip inside his tight hole. Eren let out a dirty moan, tring to take Levi's tongue in deeper to spread him open. Levi's tongue went in and out of him, going in deeper with each thrust and curling inside him. Eren's eyes rolled back at the sensation, his hips trembling. He panted heavily, crying out whenever Levi curled that tongue inside him. He felt hot and dizzy, threatening to release into the panties. He gasped when Levi pulled away, whining and rocking his hips back. Levi's chuckle was music to his ears.

"Patience, Eren." With two lubed fingers, he entered him, stretching him as much as he could. As his fingers moved, Eren fell face down on the mattress, feeling feverish. He didn't want this to stop. He wanted more. He wanted Levi's cock fucking him.

"Levi...ah! I-I want y-your co-ah-cock!" he cried out, rutting himself against Levi's fingers. Levi got up and brought Eren's ass close to his cock. He teased the tip of the head against him, grinding into that ass. Eren whined, pushing back in hopes of getting Levi inside him.

"I don't care if it's your birthday! I want you to fuck me!" he shouted. Levi leaned into his ear, shushing him. His breath danced on his ear sensually.

"You could wake up Riren. You know when he cries at night, you'll be with him for the rest of it." Eren bit his lip, trying to keep quiet. He let out a quiet moan when Levi licked slowly up his ear before pulling away. He thrust into him, filling him to the brim. Eren arched his back, face red from keeping the noise to himself. He panted silently, stray cries escaping his mouth when Levi started pounding into him. He was forced into Levi's lap, Eren bouncing in his lap to take in more of Levi's cock.

"M...more," he said breathlessly. Levi grew harder, Eren's neediness a huge turn on. Levi jerked when Eren's hand brushed his cheek, forcing Levi to look into his deep green eyes.

"Happy birthday, Levi." He smirked.

"Merry Christmas, Eren." He thrust a few more times, close to his release. Drool trailed down Eren's chin, mouth wide open to cry out. He tightened around Levi's cock, loving the way Levi felt inside him with his balls slapping against his ass. His prostate was assaulted with each thrust, making him sensitive to the touch. Levi's hands traced up to his nipples, fondling and twisting. Eren bit into his hand to quiet himself, unable to find a better solution. Eren couldn't hold in his scream as he came hard. His panties became stickier with his release. He shivered, shaking uncontrollably as he pulled out of Levi's hold. He hummed as he felt Levi's cock leave him. Levi stared blankly, feeling used now that Eren was sated. Eren smiled and kissed him, turning around and laying on his back on the bed. He spread his legs, one hand pulling his panties aside for Levi.

"Make love to me." Levi crawled above him, lining his cock to his hole and entering. He grunted at how tight Eren still was, his dick sheathed inside Eren's tight, hot walls. He thrust hard, kissing Eren harshly to quiet him from waking their baby. Eren''s arms went around him, hanging on as he pounded relentlessly. Levi was close to his release, wanting to cum inside him. He forced Eren's legs open wider, giving him better access to reach Eren's prostate. Eren was practically screaming in his mouth, spreading his legs to let Levi pleasure him more. Levi groaned, thrusting his hips as he came, arching his back as his semen filled the condom. Eren's chest heaved up and down, sweating profusely into his pillow. Levi pulled out and quickly threw away the condom. He covered himself and Eren with a blanket as Eren curled into him. He kissed his cheek.

"Happy birthday. Did you like your present?" he asked. Levi smiled.

"Of course. Merry Christmas, honey." They kissed one last time that night before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Eren was limping through the kitchen to get Riren's baby food. Riren stared worryingly after his mama while still hugging his teddy bear, banging his bottle on his high chair's table to get Levi's attention. Levi was drinking tea and looking over emails, Riren's noise catching his eye. Riren pointed at Eren's limping form. Levi smirked.

"It's okay. Mama's just sore from our party last night." Riren stared curiously, but if Levi wasn't worried, he sat back and pouted cutely. Levi smiled and pet his head.

"Christmas was fun, right Riren?" Riren grinned, toes curling in delight. Levi nuzzled him and looked at Eren lustfully.

"I can't wait for Valentine's day." Riren couldn't understand that look, but cheered happily and hugged his papa. Eren groaned and hit his head on the counter. His ass couldn't get a break.

**Author's Note:**

> I love baby Riren!


End file.
